Every Day Is Exactly the Same
by HelloReality
Summary: [Songfic. Uchihacest. Spoilers for Uchiha Massacre.] Every day is exactly the same.There is no love here and there is no pain. Every day is exactly the same.


13-year-old Itachi made his way down the hall one evening. At the same exact moment his father came toward him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your mission?" His father asked. Itachi said nothing and walked past him. 

When he made it to his room, Sasuke was asleep on his bed. His mouth was open slightly and a small trail of drool was on his chin and Itachi's pillow.

Itachi grimaced slightly and attempted to pull Sasuke away from his pillow. The smaller Uchiha whined and flipped over, still holding the pillow. Itachi sighed and shook his brother.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Get up," Itachi said. Sasuke whined again and mumbled something incoherent. The older Uchiha sighed again and left his brother alone.

Thirty minutes later Itachi was ready to go. He had just put his hand on the door knob when Sasuke stirred. "Aniki?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his eye. "I was waiting for you to come back." Sasuke chuckled. "But I fell asleep," It was then that Sasuke noticed that his brother was leaving. "Oh. You're leaving." Itachi nodded slowly. Sasuke sighed as he got off his brother's bed. "I guess I'll get out of your room then," Itachi opened the door for his brother who was staring at him. Sasuke then smiled and left the room.

Itachi tried not to wonder why the room felt colder after his brother left.

_I believe I can see the future_

_Cause I repeat the same routine_

_I think I used to have a purpose_

_But then again_

_That might have been a dream_

_I think I used to have a voice_

_Now I never make a sound_

_I just do what I've been told_

_I really don't want them to come around_

_Oh, no_

Three days later, Itachi was back in Konoha. After visiting the Hokage, Itachi trudged back to the Uchiha district. Aunts, uncles, and cousins greeted him but he didn't reply to any of their greetings.

He didn't feel the need to reply or answer their foolish questions about his cousin. But Itachi was very careful about what he said and did. He knew that they were just waiting for the day he slipped up. But Itachi knew that day would never come. Uchihas didn't slip up.

When he was in his room, He noticed Sasuke was not there. Itachi hmmed to himself as he layed on his bed and drifted into a fitful sleep.

He dreamed about helping Sasuke with his training.

_Every day is exactly the same_

_Every day is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Every day is exactly the same_

_I can feel their eyes are watching_

_In case I lose myself again_

_Sometimes I think I'm happy here_

_Sometimes, yet I still pretend_

_I can't remember how this got started_

_But I can tell you exactly how it will end_

Itachi's life was like that. He would come home, talk to his father for a couple of minutes, tell Sasuke that he couldn't help him train because he was busy training himself, take a shower and go back to his room to see Sasuke asleep in his bed. Every day was exactly the same.

But, Itachi was tired. He was tired of everything, everyone, and going through the same routine every day. He killed them all that day and felt no remorse while doing it.

"Aniki! You didn't kill them-right?" Sasuke shouted at him. Itachi did not reply. His brother's black eyes stared into his as if they were searching his soul for the answer to his question. Itachi shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the Mangekyou was activated.

Sasuke froze and the massacre of his family replayed in his mind. He screamed and fell to the floor. He held his head as if it hurt to think.

Itachi grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. He whispered into Sasuke's ears words that he would never forget for the rest of his life. He then left. Sasuke stayed in the room and cried.

_I'm writing on a little piece of paper_

_I'm hoping someday you might find_

_Well I'll hide it behind something_

_They won't look behind_

Before he left, Itachi had written a note on a piece of paper. When he walked out of the Uchiha district, he dropped it on the ground. The wind blew and the paper tumbled into a house.

Later, after Sasuke had recovered and the Uchiha district was searched, Sasuke was walking down the street. He turned to his right to see a crumpled paper. He picked it and read it. It was in his brother's handwriting.

_I'm still inside here_

_A little bit comes bleeding through_

_I wish this could have been any other way_

_But I just don't know, I don't know what else I can do._

_Nine years later_

Sasuke stood over his older brother. There were many cuts varying is sizes on both of their bodies. Itachi coughed up blood and turned his head. Sasuke got on his knees and stared at his brother. I

_Every day is exactly the same_

_Every day is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Every day is exactly the same_

Itachi turned toward him and lifted his hands up toward Sasuke's face. He rubbed Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. "They were always watching but they could never see," Itachi said. He forced himself to sit up and tenderly kissed Sasuke. When he pulled back, Sasuke had a look of dumbfoundment on his face. Itachi's arm fell back to his side as he laid down again.

That was the last time Sasuke ever saw his brother alive.

_I can feel their eyes are watching_

_In case I lose myself again_

_Sometimes I think I'm happy here_

_Sometimes, yet I still pretend_

After Sasuke got over his brother's obscure actions, He looked over his brother's body. He felt guilty for scarring his brother's body. Sasuke then noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out his brother's pocket. Sasuke took it out and unfolded it. Tears started to form in his eyes as he read the note.

_I can't remember how this got started_

_But I can tell you exactly how it will end._

* * *

_A/N: This was written for ckret2 on Livejournal!  
_


End file.
